


RWBY Kinktober Drabbles

by CherryPopz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Jaune Arc, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boob-job, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, Kinktober, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Scent Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Switch Coco Adel, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, cock teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: These are drabbles I made back in 2019, and I'll probably post more in 2021.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Emerald Sustrai, Blake Belladonna/Neptune Vasilias, Blake Belladonna/Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ciel Soleil/Emerald Sustrai, Coco Adel/Ciel Soleli, Coco Adel/Neopolitan/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Neptune Vasilias, Ilia Amitola/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie/Coco Adel, Nora Valkyrie/Neptune Vasilias, Pyrrha Nikos/Ciel Soleil, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long/Neopolitan, Vernal/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Ilia Amiota, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 29





	1. Voyeruism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

“Oh god, Yang!” Pyrrha moaned, as the blonde helped her ride out her orgasm, her legs shaking, trying to support her weight.

Yang held her up, removing her robotic fingers from Pyrrha’s sensitive sex.

“Now give her a taste, Yang,” Blake commanded from the bed.

Yang nodded at Blake before bringing the two fingers to Pyrrha’s lips.

Pyrrha parted her lips, licking her pussy juices from her girlfriend’s fingers. She sucked on the metal fingers and looked sideways at her Faunus girlfriend, watching them with a interested gaze.

She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that she had momentarily forgot that Blake was there, she only could focus on the pleasure that Yang had been given her.

She could only hope that Blake would allow her to give back that pleasure.


	2. Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Neptune wish he could make eye contact with Jaune, but feeling him give his hips the tiniest thrust into his mouth, made him know it was worth it.

Neptune’s head was currently under Jaune’s dress skirt, giving the blond the blowjob of his life.

Neptune was sure he was Jaune’s bisexual awakening, and he wanted to make sure it counted.

Jaune thrusted softly, moaning lowly.


	3. Rimming/Ass Worshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

“I can see why they call you “Bellabooty,” Pyrrha spoke softly, a slight hum in her lovely voice, groping and cupping at Blake’s ass.

“Who calls me that?” Blake asked, her face bright red.

“Yang,” Pyrrha responded, giving a small pinch to her left ass cheek, “It really is something.”

Blake let out a soft gasp at the pinch and Pyrrha’s words of expression. “Who knew the mighty Pyrrha Nikos was so great at dirty talk?”

“I’m not talking dirty,” Pyrrha said, “Not yet anyway. I’m just making observations.”

Blake couldn’t help but turn her head away in embarrassment. She knew that her body was more curved than others, and she liked that about herself, but the way the Amazonian woman spoke about her, as if what she was saying was a fundamental truth of the world, just did something to Blake.

Not just something. It turned her on.

“If you’re just stating facts,” Blake began, “What’s it’s like when you do talk dirty?”

Blake was met with a beautiful stare of lust.


	4. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Black stroked Sun’s tail as he watched her circle him, he was trembling slightly, his arms tied above his head to the ceiling with a black ribbon.

Blake continued to run her fingers along Sun’s tail, grinning to herself. She knew that his tail was sensitive like her ears, but now he couldn’t lie, though he was trying to hold it still.

Sun jerked his hips away from Blake as she reached the base of his tail, “Gah!”

Blake grinned, “Hey, no, bad boy!” Blake gave a hard smack too his bare ass, before gripping the tail again.

Sun moaned at the pain and pleasure, but pull away this time, slightly afraid of his tail getting pulled.

“There you go,” Blake praised, “Now, what should I do to you?” She wondered out loud.

Sun opened his mouth to respond, but realized it was probably a better idea to stay quiet.


	5. First Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Blake kissed Emerald roughly, gripping the green-haired woman’s hips as she rubbed her ciltoris.

Emerald moaned into the kiss as she snaked her own hand into the Faunus’ pants.

The two woman battled for dominance as they stumbled back on the cot behind them.

Neither of them were sure why they were doing this. They had both agreed that they would take their relationship slow, with the fact that Blake’s friends and teammates didn’t trust Emerald yet, and they didn’t want to push them, but here they were.

Maybe it was just the heat of Vacao’s desert. Maybe it was the hormones of finally being alone together.

Either way, they either had to be quick, or quite before anyone found them.

And neither of them were going to stop now.


	6. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

“You want me to show you how I masturbate?” Nora asked with a smirk.

Ilia gulped down a shaky breath, “Yes!”

Nora grinned at Ilia’s eagerness and slipped off her bra in a single move. “Alright, I’ll put on my show for you, but only under _one_ condition,”

“Name it! Anything!”

“You don’t get to touch yourself. At all.”

“At all?” Ilia gaped. She was already so turned on by the thought of Nora’s solo session being shown to her, but knowing it would be taken from her if she touched herself?

“Not at _all_ ,” Nora said evilly.

Ilia closed her eyes, “Deal, just kneel over me while you do it.”

“Trying to negotiate with me, huh?” Nora wondered out loud, “Even when I’m doing you the favor of letting you watch me?”

“I want you… to come on me,” Ilia said in a heated whisper, “I want to watch it up close. I want to feel it drip on me.”

“Shit,” Nora hissed softly. Damn Ilia was sexy like this. She hadn’t really expected the Faunus girl to be so kinky. She had figured that she’d be the one introducing kinks. “Fine, deal.” She tried to regain her dominant posture after the wave of attraction had washed over her.

She removed her skirt and panties and straddled over Ilia’s hips, pushing Ilia against the bed with her hand. “You wanna see how I do it, huh?” She asked, seductively, “You wanna see how I pleasure myself?”

“Yes.” Ilia whimpered, she was shaking with anticipation, her body longing to sit up, but she restrained herself.

Nora tossed her short hair back before bringing her hand up to massage down her sides, her fingers tracing over the subtle muscles of her torso, ignoring her breasts completely. “I like to build up the sexual energy, so I don’t start right away,” she explained slowly, “I love to tease at myself.” Her hands traced down her hips, ignoring her sex and lightly rubbing her muscular thighs. “When I do this, my body aches for me to touch myself here,” she pointed at her tits, “and here,” at her vagina.

Ilia could see Nora’s pussy in plain-view, thanks to her spread legs over Ilia’s shoulders, and thanks to her Faunus heritage, she could make out several drops of sweet liquid on the inside of her thighs. Ilia fought to keep her hands from touching Nora. She was breathing heavily.

“But I don’t,” Nora went on, “Not yet, anyway, ya see, I first touch here, just barely.” Nora spread her legs a bit more and lightly rubbed her clit with a single finger, “The feathery touch sends shivers down my spine,” Nora’s eyes were shut tight now, her head tipped back and her body trembling. “But then,” She pushed her index finger into her entrance suddenly and thumb taking over the clit as her other hand roughly pinched at one of her erect nipples.

Ilia’s throat went dry as she watched Nora finger-fuck herself hard and fast. This wasn’t the way she had expected this to go. She pushed her thighs together.

“All at once, I push myself,” Nora said with a soft moan, “Hard and fast.” She slipped in a second finger and tipped her head back farther, one eye opened and trained on Ilia’s expressions.

Ilia felt her entire body flush at the ginger’s gaze. Her natural response was the look away, not feeling worthy to watch something so magnificent, but she held Nora’s eye contact.

“It feels so hot to have you watching me like this,” Nora commented, her hips thrusting down onto her fingers, “I feel so powerful.” She pauses to let a deep moan. “Do you want me to come on you?”

Ilia tried to speak, but her throat was to dry. She nodded furiously.

“You want me to spray my pussy juices all over your stomach?”

“Yes!” Ilia cried in a hoarse moan.

“Beg me,” Nora demanded, though she felt herself nearing her climax. She sent electrical currents down her body with her semblance, further stimulating her senses.

“Please come on me,” Ilia said, “I want you to come all over me.”

Nora tried to smirk, but her face twisted in pleasure as she moaned loudly, her hips thrusting up as she rode out her orgasm.


	7. Sadism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Nora smirked down at Pyrrha as she thrusted her strap on further into the world-renounced fighter’s throat, earning herself a muffled gag.

“Come on, Pyrrha!” Nora said, “You’re leaving poor Ruby out,” she placed her hands on Pyrrha’s shoulders before pushing her down onto Ruby’s awaiting strap on.

Pyrrha let out a muffled moan, before beginning to bounce herself in between the two fake dicks.

Nora snaked her hands into the taller woman’s hair and gripped it tightly, manually bobbing her head and thrusting harshly.

Ruby angled her hips up to meet Pyrrha’s. She felt a little guilty of how far Nora was pushing her, but was more amazed that Pyrrha was so good at following Nora’s directions. It was pretty erotic to see such a strong and fierce warrior, such as Pyrrha, reduced to a moaning mess.

Pyrrha continued to rock herself back and forth between her girlfriends’ dicks.


	8. Pet-Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Ilia was sure that she would have thought that the “pet play” her partners were into would be very offensive, but she found it amazing.

She loved being praised by Weiss. It was almost like she craved it. She loved feeling her gentle words, her touch, anything Weiss did.

Of course, Sun and Blake also wanted Weiss’ praise, so it was a constant battle to get their mistress’ affection.

Currently, Ilia, Sun, and Blake were currently fighting for Weiss’ praise as they pleasuring her body the best they could.

Weiss laid on her back as Sun and Blake played with her sensitive nipples, Ilia licking playful at her wet sex.

Weiss closed her eyes in pure bliss, “Oh, look at my perfect pets, so attentive, so beautiful.”

Praise!


	9. Hate-Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Winter dug her heel into the small of Qrow’s back as he continued to thrust harder and faster.

“Ow, fuck!” He cried out in pain, “Could you stop being a bitch for a half hour?”

“Shut up!” Winter snapped, “We only have fifteen minutes before the meeting starts. Besides thanks to your recklessness, anyone could walk in and see us.”

“Excuse me, Princess,” Qrow growled, “You’re the one who attacked me.”

Winter moaned in anger and pleasure and dug her other heel into his side, her legs now wrapped around his waist, “Attacked you? I said “Do you want too?”

Qrow bite down on her neck, just above her collar, only pulling away once he was satisfied with the large purple mark he left.

“You bastard!” Winter cursed, trying to figure out a way to hide the new mark, but her mind was only focused on coming. She was getting close.

Suddenly, the table beneath them broke, and Winter fell on her back, bringing Qrow down on top of her. “You did that on purpose.”

“Bad Luck Semblance,” Qrow replied with a smirk.


	10. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Weiss scanned her fiancée, searching her face for any kind of annoyance or anger at her new lingerie piece, but Blake was just staring at her in awe. Weiss stood a step forward out of the doorway with confidence, “Do you like it?”

Blake just nodded, never taking her eyes off of the ex-heiress.

Weiss grew a smirk, and walked right up to Blake, the yarn-like silk revealing her nipples ever so slightly as she did, “Do you love it?”

“Hell yes,” Blake said in a deep moan, she ran her fingers over Weiss’ sides before flicking at the strings on her nipples.

Weiss wasn’t sure why, but Blake had a total lingere fetish, but she was happy to dress up for her love. After all, Weiss looks good in anything and everything.

“I guess it hit it out of the ball park with this one,” Weiss said to herself, as Blake played with her nipples attentively.

Blake hummed, Weiss’ nipple tightly held between her teeth.

Weiss moaned at the sensation, “Don’t do that!” Weiss whispered harshly, “You know that I’m sensitive.”

“Mmm-hmm!” Blake agreed, before pulling Weiss over and pinning her to the bed, losing one of Weiss’ heels in the process. _Oh well._

“Blake!” Weiss snapped, her face bright red, “Warn me before you do something like that!” She scolded.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” Blake apologized, kissing Weiss’ nose, “Let me make it up to you.”

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but was left speechless as Blake began to suck and bite at her neck, one hand pinching her breast, the other rubbing circles around Weiss’ clit. She felt herself getting wet, and she felt embarrassed that she might soak through her new underwear.


	11. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Pyrrha arched her back off the bed, coming hard.

Yang stayed at her hips, her teeth clamped softly on Pyrrha’s clit as the Amazonian woman rode out her orgasm.

Pyrrha’s hands stayed tangled in Yang’s blonde hair as she felt herself coming down from her orgasm, “Wow,” she says in awe.

Yang pulled away and kissed Pyrrha’s stomache, “You’re welcome,” She purrs.

Pyrrha hugged Yang close, panting softly, “You sure like to bite.”

Yang shrugged, “Do you not like it?”

“I like it,” Pyrrha said, “I was just surprised. Someone might think I’ve been attacked by a beowulf.”

Yang giggled.


	12. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Jaune couldn’t help but close his eyes as he rocked himself into Ren as Nora pushed herself into him.

“Mmh,” Nora’s hummed danced on her lips, “I like the view.”

Jaune nearly snorted at that. Sure she was currently sticking her strap-on inside of his ass, but she was still too short to see Ren over Jaune’s shoulder. “Me too,” Jaune said, instead.

Ren rocked his hips back to meet Jaune’s, who slid further back onto Nora’s awaiting cock.

“Ohh fuck!” Jaune cursed at the sensation.

“Quiet, Jaune,” Nora whispered softly, “You don’t want your sister to hear us do you?”

“I recall that your the one who put us in the predicament,” Ren said, as Jaune began to move, kissing at Ren’s nape.

“Still,” Nora grinned evilly, “You two wanted to do it too.”

“Yeah, I just really love the feeling of your tits bouncing against my back,” Jaune moaned.

Nora blushed softly.


	13. Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Qrow couldn’t help but feel like a burden all his life.

He and Raven had always been the runts of the Branwen tribe, and thus had to survive only on their own. Even in a tribe of bandits, they only looked out for themselves.

That all changed when the two of them began fighting. They were amazingly powerful. Qrow was strong and a heavy hitter, Raven was quick and strategic. Together they were invincible. Finally getting the praise that they both craved.

Then that horrible day came. When the Branwen Twins were 12 years old, Qrow finally unlocked his semblance; Bad Luck Charm.

Suddenly he was back in the shadows with only his sister. He was shunned once more.

But Summer Rose… She looked past his semblance. She looked past his background. She looked at him for who he was, and she liked him. She loved him. She praised him.

“My adorable Qrow,” Summer cried out, wrapping her arms around Qrow’s neck affectionately. “I love you!”

Qrow held himself up with one arm, wrapping the other around his Rose, “I love you too.”

“You’re so amazing! I love absolutely everything about you!” She kissed his ear as she felt herself nearing orgasm.


	14. Hair-Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Yang moaned loudly as Velvet accidentally tugged lightly at her long blonde hair with her knee.

Velvet and Blake sat up, their ears both perked up in shock.

“Sorry,” Yang apologized, her face beet red with embarrassment.

“Yang,” Velvet asked, her eyebrow cocked, “Do you like having your hair pulled?”

“What? No way!” Yang excused herself, “I hate when people touch my hair! Why would I-”

Blake reached forward and gave a hard tug on Yang’s hair, gripping it harshly.

Yang let out another moan before she covered her mouth, “Okay, Fine!”

Velvet looked at Blake, met with a sadistic glee in her eyes. “Oh, we’re gonna have some fun tonight, aren’t we?”

Blake nodded before pulling Yang forward to kissed her, purring a hum of ‘yes’.


	15. Boob-Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Yang wore a stupid grin as Jaune fucked himself between her boobs, mimicking his grunting.

“Can you not?” Jaune asked, one eye squeezed shut, the other trained on her violet eyes.

Yang giggled out an apology.

Jaune groaned as he grew closer and closer. He squeezed her breast together, tightly, yanking her nipples as he did, earning and moan from Yang. “Almost,”

Yang closed her eyes, enjoying the feelings and sounds of her bringing her lover orgasm.

“Fuck!”


	16. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Ruby was a giver. It was just her nature, both in and out of the bedroom. So when Velvet came to her and told her she had a fantasy of roleplaying during sex, Ruby was more than willing to fulfill her girlfriend’s dream.

So there she was, wearing wolf ears on her head with a tail tied around her waist, as her bunny girlfriend walked around her, hands on her hips.

“You look so adorable, Ruby,” Velvet complimented.

Ruby smiled and held her head up high, now coming up to Velvet’s hips as she sat on her knees.

Velvet’s eyes twinkled with admiration at the woman below her. She ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair happily.


	17. Strip Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Ciel ran her cool fingers up and down Emerald’s thighs as the green haired woman pulled on her bra, slowly undoing the garment, once clip at a time. Ciel would have thought it cruel of her, if it hadn’t been for Emerald’s rule.

Emerald had a strict touching rule. She would only do something that embarrasses her if she knew that Ciel was there with her. It was almost as if she needed it.

Ciel was more than happy to oblige by that rule. She ran her fingers down her chocolate hips and over her stomach, captivated by every moment Emerald made. She couldn’t look away.

Emerald finally finished with her bra and flung it across the room, finally freeing her breasts. Ciel instantly brought her hands to them. She held them in her hands, kissing them gently.

Emerald was blushing heavily, but began to work on taking off her pants. She was going to have to stand up eventually, but for now, she stayed on Ciel’s lap.


	18. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Velvet’s ears rested flat against her head as Coco ate her out, her eyes trained on Neo, who was working Coco open with a strap-on.

She didn’t really know how the three of them got to this situation, but she didn’t mind. Perhaps it was just the endorphins rushing throughout her body, but she was okay with her not knowing that.

She was more surprised by Coco being willing to bottom for Neo than anything else. She never would have pegged Coco for a switch, but Velvet wasn’t really complaining. She was already planning out her own topping of her leader.

For now, she just tangled her hands in Coco’s short hair, and continued to watch the heterochromatic woman thrust into her leader.

What an amazing evening they were in for.


	19. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

“Ohh, come on, Nep,” Blake said with a smirk, “I thought you were so suave.”

“I can’t help it,” Neptune replied, “You just drive me crazy!”

Blake blushed, “Then what are you going to do about it?”

Neptune made a stubborn groan, before whispering, “Please touch me…”

“What?” Blake asked with a playful innocence.

“Don’t make me say it again,” Neptune whined, “You know it’s hard for me to get off on my own…”

“I’m sorry, babe, but if you don’t speak up, I don’t understand what you want me to do.”

“Come on, Blakie,” Neptune whimpered, “Just touch me.”


	20. In the Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Fox rested his hands on the wall behind him, guessing it was made of glass, as he thrusted it time with his moans.

Neptune was moaning but chuckled, “You’re fucking me, but you’re trying to guess what the shower’s made of?”

“You can-” Fox went to reply.

“Everytime we have sex, your semblance links our minds. You have incredibly dirty thoughts.”

Fox felt his cheeks burn and thrusted hard into Neptune’s g-spot in revenge.

Neptune lost all sense of cockiness. He saw stars, “You-”

“What, Fox got your tongue?” Fox teased.

Neptune pulled Fox into a sweaty kiss, the combination of their body heat and hot water making it almost unbearable to stop.


	21. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Pyrrha gazed up at her mocha skinned girlfriend as Ciel ground her clit against Pyrrha’s, causing friction, “Wow,” she whispered breathlessly.

Ciel opened her eyes and stopped, “What?”

Pyrrha shock her head, “Nothing, it’s just… Your so beautiful.”

Ciel’s dark cheeks flushed red and she began to start up again, pulling Pyrrha’s leg up slightly.

Pyrrha took her silence as a thanks. Ciel wasn’t much of a talker, but she always made the most adorable small moans. If Pyrrha hadn’t trained her ears for battle, perhaps she wouldn’t be able to hear them. But she did.

“How much time do we have?” Pyrrha asked, feeling herself getting to climax.

“59 minutes and 32 seconds,” Ciel replied, moaning the last word as she came.

Pyrrha finished as well, but pulled Ciel down for a hug. “Cuddle with me?”

“We only have a half hour before we need to get dressed,” Ciel said, unsure.

“That’s plenty of time, I just want to hold you, love.”

“Alright,”


	22. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Nora breathed in the smell of Blake’s hair as she gave small pecks to Blake’s forehead, “Why does your hair always smell so good?”

Blake cocked an eyebrow as Nora spoke, slowing and eventually stopping her thrusting, “I don’t know. I don’t wash it everyday so I just use dry shampoo, mostly.” She wrapped her legs around the shorter girl, trying to get Nora to resume fucking her.

“I wish I had hair like yours,” Nora murmured against Blake’s forehead, not seeming to notice Blake’s attempts.

“You have amazing hair,” Blake replied.

“Yeah, but yours is so beautiful, soft and thick.”

“I could help you train yours,” Blake suggested, though she was slightly annoyed. She was so close before Nora stopped.

Nora finally began to move her hips again, as she mouthed kisses down Blake’s neck before latching her teeth onto Blake’s ear.


	23. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Ciel stared straight ahead into the mirror placed in front of their bed as she rode Coco’s strap-on slowly. She felt embarrassed that Coco had her doing this.

She made _the_ most awkward faces while being pleasured, but she had agreed to this… Coco must have tricked her. She was sure of it.

Ciel was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Coco’s hands on her hips, helping lift her as she rode.

Ciel remembered why she agreed to do this. Coco’s enjoyment. All she wanted was to please Coco. Ciel looked down into Coco’s dark chocolate colored eyes, flushed.

Coco met her gaze with a small smile of pure joy and ecstasy.


	24. Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Yang bit her tongue as Winter pulled her into a room and locked the door. She was immediately pulled into a kiss by the older woman.

“I missed you, darling,” Winter whispered inbetween kisses.

“I missed you too, babe,” Yang replied.

Winter pulled away from their kiss and began to trail kisses down Yang’s neck, pulling off her jacket as she did.

Yang hugged Winter close, “Don’t take off your jacket.”

“Why not?” Winter asked in Yang’s ear, her hot breathe tickling her neck.

“I like seeing you in uniform.” Yang panted.

Winter smirked slightly, “Your wish is my command, love.”


	25. Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Neptune swallowed the huge lump in his throat as Nora approached him, decorated in pink leather lingerie. Her fingers danced across her breasts, rubbing small circles around her nipples.

As she stood in front of him, her breath against his forehead, she uncrossed his legs and sat on his lap, wrapping her arm around his head as she quickly began to grind down on his lap.

Neptune made quick work of Nora’s exposed sweet spot and bit at her nape, playfully.

Nora sighed happily and began to stroke his hair, her ass planting firmly on his half-hard member, and began to slightly bounce her hips.

Neptune was surprised at her moments, seeing as they were both clothed from the waist down, but moaned suddenly as he felt electrical currents hit his dick. It didn’t hurt, but it was odd and pleasureable.

Nora had been saving up her semblance just to put on this little show for Neptune. It seemed to be worth it.


	26. Group Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Neo stroked Yang’s clit, teasingly as she and Blake kissed. Weiss was at work using her tongue on Blake’s clit while Ruby was working on the ex-heiress’.

Blake pulled away slightly, only enough to pull on Neo’s bottom lip with her teeth. She panted for air, but Neo quickly pulled her back into a sloppy kiss.

Weiss tossed her hair out of the way, angling her head slightly sideways before sliding a slender finger into Blake. Blake moaned into Neo’s mouth, but Neo refused to let her go.

Ruby followed Weiss’ example and pushed her own finger into Weiss’ wet cunt.

Yang was admiring Weiss’ tongue and finger fucking of Blake as she sucked on her robotic fingers.


	27. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Coco’s knees nearly gave out on her, but she refused to go down so she slammed her back against the wall, pressing all her weight into it.

Nora smirked softly, “Ooh, out of stamina already, Adel?” She asked.

“You wish,” Coco snapped.

Nora chuckled and thrusted her fingers harder into Coco. “It’s okay if you have,” she went on, “Not a lot of people can survive the storm of my love-making.”

Coco rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, “You make it sound as if you’ve slept around.”

Nora stopped her her tracks, bright red, “That’s not what I-”

Coco spun Nora around and pinned her against the wall, sliding her own fingers into the red head’s cunt. “Gotcha,” she said in triumph.

Nora moaned softly in defeat.


	28. Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains smut.

Yang cuddled against Vernal’s chest as Vernal stroked Yang’s hair softly.

“Feelin’ better?” She asked.

Yang ran her fingers over the bite mark on her shoulder, “Yeah. Honestly, I thought I’d be the one to introduce biting.”

Vernal rolled her eyes, but kissed Yang’s eyebrow, “Just let me know when yo’re in pain.”

Yang flushed as Vernal trailed her fingers down Yang’s abs before sliding back into Yang’s underwear. “Again?”

“What? Not feelin’ it?” Vernal whispered, biting at Yang’s ear slightly but didn’t stop teasing at Yang’s clit.

Yang smirked at the challenge. Round two.


End file.
